runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Total F2P Skillers
Introduction TFS is an F2P clan that promotes fairness to everyone and help to those who need it. We are a friendly clan and our goal is to have fun. TFS is a clan for F2P only since the founders have been friends for a long time and have always been F2P (and will always probably be) and have made a clan solely to those that are F2P. This means that TFS members cannot go to member events. We do not look for more and more members or the best of the best skillers, but we do look for friendly and active F2P RuneScape Players. About Our Name thumb|300px|right|MAD's video of TFS MAD is the very original founder of this clan and officially created it on July 21st, 2007. However months before that, there had been discussions about making a clan with his name. Eventually, Bini persuaded MAD to not use that name. MAD has called himself The Total F2P Killer, later The Total F2P Skiller, for a very long time. MAD, Bini and Scruffy made a "group" called The Total F2P Killers months before this clan. Our Homeworld is World 85. The Clan Chat that we currently use is Scruffyo99 If you have any questions, feel free to contact us: Requirements The basic and most simple requirement to becoming a member of TFS is to be a pure F2P. This means that in order to join this clan you must never have been a member. The next part of the requirement is to have one of the following: One 90+ F2P non-combat skill, Two 80+ F2P non-combat skills, or Three 70+ F2P non-combat skills. Activity Policy We respect the events that happen to our members outside of RuneScape. Because of this, we are not too strict about being active. As long as you post once in a while, you will remain in the clan. Also, if you know that you will be inactive for a certain period of time, you can post on a thread saying that you will be gone for a certain period of time. Our events are not necessary to attend. If you do not attend the events, you will not be kicked out of the clan. Events thumb|300px|right|TFS Goes Rev Hunting TFS Events can be anything, so long as they are F2P. We have had events from GOP Tournaments to Rev Hunts to Clan Wars and to just group skilling. Any member can create an event. Those that have created successful and several events become Event Coordinators. The Current Event Coordinators are: Event Coordinators Past Event Coordinators included Old Sckool G (Now Old Smithy G), Jenny Swe, Toky1337, Kyle6204, Youhave12346, Egotastic li, Farmer Dally, Mines R Us1. TFS Global Mods also have EC privileges plus more. Pictures of some TFS Events: http://img32.imageshack.us/img32/9195/happybirthdayfrn.png http://img36.imageshack.us/img36/1381/70457112.png http://img401.imageshack.us/img401/1982/93947087.png Administrators and Moderators Administrators The current administrators are Scruffyo99, Bini, and Mad Det5. They check the state of the clan to make sure that nothing is wrong and peace is still existant. Their hard work has helped TFS to remain a stable clan for some years now. Moderators Global Moderators: ' 1. King Evar 2. Nje03 3. Moonshadow 4. De Rich Hobo The Global Moderators ensure that rules are not broken on the forums and in the clan chat. ' Forum Moderator: 1. Medieval Kid Medieval Kid regulates the forum Total F2P Skillers. He ensures that nothing offensive is posted on the forum to which everyone is granted access (including those that have not registered). Clan Chat Moderator: 1. Syzygy 2. Pure Skiler4 Syzygy and Pure Skiler4 prevent flame wars from erupting in the clan chat. The Administration of TFS is the key that allows TFS to remain in peace and be one of the leading F2P Clans of RuneScape. How to Join One of the ways you can join TFS is by visiting the recruitment thread on the Tip.it forums. However, for a more direct approach you can always click on the following link:http://s11.zetaboards.com/TTFS/index/. I'd strongly suggest to you to bookmark this link since it can get annoying to have to type it in the address bar. If, for whatever reason, you lose the link, you can always search "Total F2P Skillers" on Google. It will be the first result. If you have any further questions about TFS, please do not hesitate to visit our clan chat, scruffyo99. You can always PM one of the leaders and me (Bloodflier). TFS Members Clan Associations Currently, TFS has no clan allies nor enemies (and we certainly do not want to make any enemies). If you are a clan representative who is willing to make an clan-clan event, contact us here. Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play clans Category:TFS